Head of House
is an immunity title given to the housemate who wins the Immunity Competition. The concept was first introduced in Big Brother Brazil 1 in 2002 while the "Head of House" title was first introduced in Big Brother Australia 5 in 2005 which is based on the American Head of Household power play. The title was eventually adapted by Pinoy Big Brother in 2007, then in Big Brother (UK) in 2008 and Big Brother South Africa in 2014. Being the Head of House The title "Head of House" will only be achieved once the housemate wins the weekly Immunity Competition. When a housemate becomes Head of House, he/she will be immune from the upcoming nominations and eviction of the current week. Aside from immunity, they will also gain privileges which vary in different countries. The title will only be effective for one week, they will have to compete in the weekly immunity competition again to remain as the Head of House for the following week. Big Brother Brasil Technically, Big Brother Brasil is the first Big Brother Franchise that introduced the concept of the Head of House, the other format of the Head of Household, but unlike most of the franchises who adapted the concept, the title is called, "Head of Household", which is still named after the American version of Big Brother. After each eviction (except the first week), housemates compete to become the "Head of Household", by winning a weekly physical endurance challenge, based on a specific skill, a general knowledge quiz or, even sometimes through a luck event. The HoH receives perks such as their own private bedroom, photos or gifts from home, and maid service. The HoH is awarded immunity from the week's nomination (except in season 15 and 16 where instead the HoH won a cash prize) and also has the power to directly nominates one housemate for eviction, in addition, the HoH is the tiebreaker for the house's nomination vote. Although one housemate normally retains the Leader rewards and responsibilities for the week, exceptions have occurred. Big Brother Australia The winner of the week's Friday Night Live will automatically become the Head Of The House and will be rewarded with the following privileges: *The winning housemate will gain access to the Rewards Room, a luxurious private room in the house filled with various amenities such as movies and a private pool. *The winning housemate could take one fellow Housemate into the Strategy Room. *The winning housemate could nominate a fellow Housemate with points doubled, which means if he gave 3 points to a housemate, it could become 6 points. *The winning housemate will have the power to change the set of nominees. It means the Head of House could replace a supposed nominee with another housemate if ever they want to. The HOH's decision will remain confidential between himself, Big Brother and the viewers. *In all seasons except Big Brother Australia 5, other additional prizes were given to the winning housemate. The Head of House title didn't fully return until Big Brother Australia 11 but the privileges were present on Big Brother Australia 9 and Big Brother Australia 10. Although the title was not present, the housemate must win the weekly immunity competitions, Captain's Challenges in Big Brother Australia 9 and Big Brother Showdown in Big Brother Australia 10 in order to get the privileges such as immunity. Aside from immunity, they will also gain some privileges: * The winning housemate will gain one-day access to the Presidential Suite. It's the refurbished Rewards Room, where they could unwind away from the housemates. Filled with amenities, they could spend the whole time there with a fellow housemate. In Big Brother Australia 9, the Presidential Suite was called Captain's Quarters. * The winning housemate will gain the "Nominations Superpower", the power to change the set of nominees. Each week, Big Brother will give the Head of House a superpower to change the set of nominees, it's up to the housemate's decision whether he/she will use the superpower. In Big Brother Australia 11, it was the time that the Head of House title came in use once again. On the first two weeks of the series, it was called Heads of House as the housemates were competing in pairs, it wasn't until Week 3 that only one housemate will become Head of House. This season's Head of House were much more different than the previous seasons as they were given strategic gameplay advantages called "Power Play", a twist similar to Big Brother: Power Trip's "Power Trip" twist. Also, unlike the previous seasons, the housemates become Head of House through the Australian public. Each week, the public voted for which of the housemates they wanted to give the title and the "Power Play". The first week's Heads of House was given to the first pair of housemates who entered the Big Brother House. If they were chosen by the public, they will be immune from the nominations and they will gain access to the Power Room, where Big Brother will present them various power plays, notable among was a cash prize. Pinoy Big Brother The title didn't came into use until Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2 but the immunity competition and some privileges were present since Pinoy Big Brother 2. In Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2, the title was named as "Head of Household". Despite being named after the American version, the power was still patterned after the original Australian version. Each week, the Celebrity Housemates compete in the HOH Competitions. When they win, they will gain immunity and an access to the HOH Bathroom, the refurbished shower room from the previous season. It became solely reserved for the HOH this season. Aside from that, the HOH will also be responsible for the week's shopping budget. The HOH will also gain a power called "HOH's Nominee" where he/she nominates only one person but that person will automatically become part of the week's set of nominees. The title "Head of Household" returned in Pinoy Big Brother: Unlimited, but it only had immunity as a privilege. Big Brother UK The Head of House title first appeared on the British series on Big Brother 9. The Head of House is responsible for doing the shopping list and deciding who does what in the shopping task. The Head of House is immune from being nominated for the week they hold the title, but they can still nominate others. The Head of House does not participate in any of the weekly shopping tasks, but supervises instead. Once a housemate has been Head of House they could not stand a second time, but could compete to stay in heaven. After the divide was removed, only eligible housemates competed to become Head of House, except for Week 12 when all housemates were eligible. On Day 88 all previous Heads of House joined Mohamed Mohamed in becoming Head of House for one day, putting an end to the role of Head of House. It appeared once in the following year during Celebrity Big Brother 6 as a twist. Big Brother South Africa History Big Brother Australia Pinoy Big Brother Big Brother UK Big Brother South Africa Trivias * There are some franchises that use the term ''House Leader. ''However, despite the term differences, it works the same way as the Head of House. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Australia Category:Pinoy Big Brother